Simplify the following expression: ${-(-3+n)-(-2n-1)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-3+n}{)} - (-2n-1) $ $ {3-n} - (-2n-1) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 3-n {-1(}\gray{-2n-1}{)} $ $ 3-n + {2n+1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-n + 2n} + {3 + 1}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {n} + {3 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {n} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $n+4$